


Clip

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: fluff i guess sort of?, haircut, this is really short and nothing happens sorry, ummm idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing about the boys' reaction when Liam got a buzz cut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clip

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that I just kind of cranked out when I couldn't think of anything better...I hope people are still reading these though because they WILL get better I promise! Leave me reviews please!

The wind felt strange against Liam's now-bare head. He had decided to donate his floppy locks, leaving him with a short buzz. Obviously the other boys knew what he was doing but he couldn't help but be nervous about their reactions to his new look. 

"Oi, Payne, you're missing something up top!" was the first joke he heard, this one coming from Zayn. 

"Piss off," he responded. "Honestly though, how does it look?"

"Different," Louis observed. 

"Definitely different," Niall agreed.

Liam tried to resist an eye roll and failed miserably. "Well, no shit. But good different?"

"Can't say yet," The oldest tested the texture of his bandmate's new haircut. This turned out to be bad for Liam, as the other three took this as a go-ahead to do the same and soon he had four boys running their hands all over his head.

"Makes you look older," Zayn Malik decided. "A good five years at that."

"Daddy's finally got the looks to match the actions," Harry teased.

Liam smiled. It was gonna take some getting used to, having a few inches less on his head, but the others seemed to like it, in their own twisted way, so it was perfectly fine by him.


End file.
